spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Swirlyboi
"Just taking a picture of you~!" Swirlyboiz, also known as Dizzyboiz '''or '''Confuzz Boiz, are an uncommon species of boi. They are the closest known relative to Dreamboiz. Appearance Unlike most spinnyboiz, Swirlyboiz do not wear head flowers. Instead, they wear hypno-glasses, and the color of these hypno-glasses corresponds to their fur color. *Mono White - Completely dark gray fur with a white lei and default hypno-glasses. *Mono Green - Completely dark gray fur with a green lei and dark gray and green hypno-glasses. *Mono Pink - Completely dark gray fur with a lavender lei and dark gray and pink hypno-glasses. *Mono Blue - Completely dark gray fur with a teal lei and dark green and blue hypno-glasses. *Bright Orange - Completely orange fur with a tan lei and orange and tan hypno-glasses. *Bright Pink - Completely reddish pink fur with a lavender lei and pink hypno-glasses. *Bright Green - Completely teal fur with a teal lei and teal and green hypno-glasses. *Bright Navy - Completely navy fur with a teal lei and navy and red hypno-glasses. *Bright Rarity - Completely phantom purple fur with a Rare Item Monday lei and hypno-glasses. Behavior Swirlyboiz, compared to their close cousins, the Dreamboiz, are a total joke. Their in a constant state of confusion, and always bumble about, barely knowing what they are doing. Do to their unique form of colorblindness, where they only see the colors on the lens of their hypno-glasses, they often have trouble distinguishing different objects, making them easy prey for just about anything. However, compared to most other invasive species? They are essentially gods. Swirlyboiz have the ability to hypnotize other boiz, similar to a Puppetboi; however, unlike a Puppetboi, they can also hypnotize people even if they have their eyes closed. This, and the creepy, unsettling way they talk, makes them feared enough that most people don't know how weak they are. Swirlyboiz like it this way, as that makes predators and poachers stay far away from them. Diet While Swirlyboiz can digest mass quantities of food without a problem, the only nutritious option on the menu are thoughts. This doesn't necessarily include dreams, however dreams have most of the proteins and nutrients they require. However, if there looking for a quick snack, daydreams and ideas will suffice. Traits A Swirlyboi's most notable power is their ability to hypnotize boiz, even if their eyes are closed. Because of this, they are often feared. However, a Swirlyboiz hypnosis is notably inferior to a Puppetboi's, as it more or less just knocks victims out. Only in rare instances do Swirlyboiz actually make their victim do something by making them sleepwalk, and even then, they rarely make them execute their complex plan to rule the multiverse by finding all the soul gems or something. However, Swirlyboiz also have a less known, more powerful ability; they can bring thoughts to life. Swirlyboiz rarely ever use this power, making some scientists theorize they can only use it on special events, though which exact events are unknown, however a few witness recountings often talk about a Swirlyboi bringing their imagination to life. The most infamous example was when a leggy was imagining what clouds of cotton candy must rain. On that same day, she witnessed a Swirlyboi. The next day, she saw several clouds of cotton candy circle over her house, raining fluffy raindrops made of blue cotton candy. Needless to say, most residents went to bed hyper that night after visiting the leggy's uber fun cotton candy party. Habitat Swirlyboiz originally were native to one of Jamaa's two moons, however it's unknown which one exactly. However, after hitching a ride to Jamaa on a rocketship, they became an invasive species, being able to survive inside every location known to jam. Trivia *Yes, I do in fact headcanon Jamaa with two moons. XP *A group of Swirlyboiz is called a Conundrum, do to their constant state of confusion. *A history section is coming soon. Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Invasive species Category:Pest species